


“The Shadow in the Ruins”

by justinsbuzz, KahanniAlone



Series: The end... [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Violence, Slice of Life, Strong Language, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahanniAlone/pseuds/KahanniAlone
Summary: Something's strange is going on at the destroyed house where Connie's home use to be. Stake out time.Co-created by KahanniAlone
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The end... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	“The Shadow in the Ruins”

**Author's Note:**

> Riiiight. so. forewarning, Connie swears alot. like, she goes full tilt fury. She'll make pirates and sailors alike faint. This might not sound really romantic at first, but the story has a happy ending (unlike the actual show...). This took me over a month to write, and I'm going to have to sleep for a while. There's angst, people being thrown into other things, but no deaths or blood. A lot of yelling. I think that's all the warnings i can think of. It has a happy ending, i promise. we need more of those now more than ever.
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you to my friend KahanniAlone for helping me get the nuts and bolts sorted out, bouncing ideas around, and for being really supportive. you're an awesome person. never forget that.

The winter in Beach City would usually be freezing temperatures. There would always be snow on the ground, or on the hillside behind the temple, and it would stay there until early to mid-March. Sadly, the snow melted much sooner than usual. Ever since the middle of January, the skies were completely cloudless. The winds did pick up, but they only blew the deep grey clouds north of the city. Steven and Connie could only feel a little heartbroken with the early melting snow. Their 2-on-10 snowball fights with the Homeworld and uncorrupt gems were both memorable, and sometimes extreme. About 9 times out of 10, Steven and Connie would be victorious. But walking through the forest after a heavy snow storm was the real thing they would have missed most of all. The prior year, around Valentine’s day, they would take romantic walks through the forest. Hand in hand, feeling each other’s heartbeats. It was only once they were interrupted by a surprise snowball ambush that nearly caused Connie to catch a cold. 

But alas, A morning in early February showed clear azure skies, with the usual Lapis, or Aquamarine soaring above Beach City, playfully performing aerial stunts. There was not real reason for this, other than to celebrate the fact that they want to. Some days, even the moodiest of Lapis’ need to stretch their water wings and fly. Most of the time though, they were unsuccessful with their flying abilities since the water they would use would freeze within a few minutes in the air. Some mornings, Steven would sit on the seating bench that was right up against the window and watch them fly while drinking his morning coffee-cocoa. It can be calming watching them flutter about. It was the only sense of peace he’ll get most of the time. 

As of late, he had been suffering with some internal pain. Mostly from his gem. Everything seemed to be normal. Sometimes, though, he would see his gem either glow brightly, or dim. The fluctuations were concerning to him. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were slightly stumped, but for the sake of Steven’s well-being, they tried to reassure him it was nothing. Sadly though, everyone knew that it was a lie, and that there isn’t much that can be done for now. They knew Steven was growing up, no matter how much they remember that hammy kid. He’s still goofy, honest, caring, and open. Some days though, Steven wishes they would be the same. It might not be an easy thing to day, but sometimes, knowing that you’re not the only one who’s stumped is more reassuring than a barely transparent lie. They didn’t have the strength to tell the truth. Lying seemed to be the only possible solution. A lie everyone knew.

Steven’s trance had made him not notice Connie running up the stairs to the house. His trance was broken when Connie crashed her way through the front door.

“STEEEEEEEEVEEEEENNNN!!!!” Connie exclaimed. “What… where were you? I’ve been trying to call you all morning!”

“Eh? Oh… It was on the charger.” Steven said calmly. “I honestly been trying to keep myself off of the phone most mornings. Just take a little me time.”

“Oh… hmm, I should try doing that. But anyway, STEEEVVVEEENNN!” Connie exclaimed again, dropping the paper bag of bagel sandwiches she got for breakfast and shaking him by the shoulders. “Steven, something weird is happening!”

“Welcome to Beach City.” Steven said, slurping whatever was left of his coffee after it being sloshed around. “I’m kidding, but what’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t quite explain. It has to do with the house. My old house. Or, actually the old new house? Something weird is going on!” Connie said in a panic. “I… I think it’s trying to repair itself?”

His stomach was always at ease in the morning. Coffee and hot chocolate seems to calm things down. It relaxed him, and helps melt things away. Sadly, he was beginning to fade away from that state of calmness, and returning to reality. The reality that weird things happen, and sometimes, he has to go take a look. Not because he thinks he’s the only person who has to fix everything, but because, sometimes, some people see him as the right person for the job.

“OK, let me get dressed.” Steven said, looking down at the coffee cocoa stained clothes that he had hoped to wear today. “Maybe next time… ease up on the shaking, please? Or at least let me put the cup down. It was good coffee too.”

Half an hour later, after they nearly forgot that the bagel sandwiches, Steven, Connie stood across the street of where The Maheswaran’s residence once stood. Amethyst was also there, tagging along with Steven and Connie whenever the word ‘weird’ had been uttered. As they gazed on at the wreckage of the house while eating their sandwiches, Steven and Amethyst can only try and guess as to what they’re seeing.

“So… what’s weird about this again?” Steven asked Connie before taking another bite of his sandwich, while Connie was slightly nibbling on her fingernails.

“You- you don’t see the difference?” Connie said, sounding surprised. “You don’t notice the beams? The new ones?”

“Um… there are new ones?” Amethyst asked, squinting at the ruins. “Sorry, Connie. Just like those dang ‘3D’ posters from the 90’s, I just don’t see it.”

Connie began to grow tense with frustration. The site didn’t seem much different than it did a month ago. A few walls were left standing, and it didn’t seem like there were any new pillars or beams erected. Things remained the same to all but her.

“Okay, you two. Field-trip time!” Connie exclaimed, grabbing their sandwiches and throwing them back into the bag, and then marching towards the supposedly abandoned construction sight. With a quick glance to each other, Steven and Amethyst followed closely behind. There was a tall fence surrounding the destroyed house. The gate had a sizable padlock on it, untampered.

“Hrmmm. Clean. No signs of forced entry. Common 5 pin mechanism. Might as well have used a zip-tie made of tissue paper.” Connie hummed to herself with frustration before pulling out a small pouch with pieces of metal pins within. Grabbing 3 of the more warn out looking ones, she knelt down, and to the surprise of both of them, picked the lock with ease. Amethyst was skeptical about the whole thing, while Steven couldn’t help but blush in admiration of another cool talent Connie has.

“Uh… Connie? When the heck was you going to tell us that you were a FREAKING LOCK PICKING MASTER THIEF!?” Amethyst exclaimed out loud. “We could have gotten free midnight cakes for the past few months! We could have all been eating wedding cakes and watching terrible movies!”

“Don’t care. In love with lock-picking future-wife.” Steven mumbled, gazing at Connie, who was smirking and loving the attention. “But… how long have you known how to do that?”

“Eh. For a while now. A Knight’s got to have some secrets up her sleeve, you know.” Connie said, winking at the blushing Steven. “Now come on. I need to show you this.”

Moving back the creaking gate, it was evident that no one had gone through that way. Everything remained the same. Most of the walls were demolished. Pieces and splinters of wood and drywall littered the ground. And a large fissure still separating two sides of the living room. Everything was the same… or so it seemed.

Steven and Amethyst looked around, feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer they stayed. Steven didn’t just see a ruined home. He just saw another of his mom’s mistakes. Another stain on her tapestry of memories. His stomach began to ache again, just like it did that morning. After a few moments of walking around, Amethyst and Steven were dumbfounded.

“Um… Connie? Everything seems to be the same as we left it.” Steven called out, not sure where Connie was. But after turning a corner, he sees Connie kneeling in front of a wooden wall frame. “What are you looking at?”

“This…” Connie said pointing at the wall frame that was only a foot away from her face. she seemed highly fixated on it.

“The wall frame?” Steven asked, sounding confused.

“The NEW wall frame.” Connie replied, still staring at it, and empathizing how it looked. Steven had walked past it a couple of times, trying to find something new. But he never noticed the fresh piece of wood, finely cut perfectly, and connected to the bottom of the frame on the ground.

“What… what the heck is this?” Steven asked, sounding panicked. “Hey Amethyst, over here!”

Amethyst weaved through the wreckage to where they were standing. Without even needing to tell her, she noticed right away what was amidst. Before Steven could say another word, she lifted an index finger, indicating silence, all while shape-shifting into a cat. Cautiously, Amethyst crept closer to the wooden frame, sniffing the ground for any unusual clues. She sniffed and studied the wood, looked at the corners, and looked at the base for only a second when she froze in shock.

“Um… Steven? A word, please. Or maybe just get over here?” Amethyst called Steven over, while staring at a particular spot on the ground. The closer Steven got, the more nervous he got. Steven kneeled down to see what she was looking at. At first, it didn’t seem like anything was there. Amethyst was about ready to change that state of mind.

“Pop quiz, Steven, and it’s worth all of your grade: Did you bring back any pebbles?” Amethyst asked sternly, causing Steven to be taken aback.

“No. I left them all back on Homeworld when we escaped. I hope they’re doing ok.” Steven said, sounding worried.

“Oh... Oh, they’re doing great.” Amethyst said, sounding sterner than Garnet ever did. “In face, they may be on vacation somewhere. Relaxing on a beach somewhere, maybe doing some creative carpentry somewhere far, far away.”

In a split second, Connie looked more carefully at the ground around the wooden stud, and gasped loudly. A second later, Steven finally noticed it too: small footprints, scattered around it.

“What? Pebbles? How did they even get on earth?!” Steven exclaimed loudly.

“Beat’s me man… unless… Connie?” Amethyst looked over at Connie with deep suspicion.

“What? Me?! Seriously, Amethyst?” Connie replied, sounding highly offended. “Honestly, Am’s, out of all of us, you would be the most likely culprit. But even then, I know you couldn’t have brought any back. You’re too responsible to do that.”

As they briefly argued, Steven walked away from them. Partially because he wanted to give the future sister in laws space. But mostly because his stomach began to hurt. It could have been because of the sandwiches, but it seemed to not be his stomach, per se, but maybe his guts? Or just the abdomen in general? His line of thought as to why he was starting to feel this kind of pain was interrupted when he saw something in the corner. Another pair of foot prints. One that definitely didn’t belong to anyone else there. They were longer, and slightly wider than his, or even Amethysts. A sharp pain came from his abdomen. It was as though Lion had scratched him across his midsection. Steven couldn’t hear much, but he felt himself nearly tripping over himself before being caught by someone.

“Steven!” A voice murmured. It seemed soft. But over time, it became clearer.

“Steven! What happened?!” Connie's words broke through the mild hum of pain. “Talk to me!”

In that moment, Steven caught himself nearly lurching over before standing upright.

“I’m… I’m ok. I just need to sit for a moment.” Steven groaned. The pain was subsiding, allowing him to walk more normally. Being assisted by Connie and Amethyst, they got out of the gated area and up the street to sit on the beach. But for the most part, Steven laid down and tried to relax. He wasn’t quite sure where the pain truly came from. For now though, his main task was to keep the peace.

“Steven… what happened back there?” Connie asked Steven, as he was laying down. “Was it something you ate? Was… was it the sandwiches? I knew those things were a bad idea.”

“No… I don’t think It was that.” Steven said, his eyes closed while focusing on trying to relax. “It was something odd. I might have to ask your mom for an appointment. For now though, I might have found a different set of footprints back there.”

“More pebbles?” Amethyst asked, sounding worried.

“No. These one’s were larger. Even larger than our footprints combined.” Steven answered. Connie and Amethyst thought for a few seconds before figuring it out.

“No… nope! Can’t be. Not possible.” Connie said sharply. “Maybe chalk this one up to a psychotic clown with a bunch of tarantulas with work boots on them or something?”

“It’s not possible. She left with the Diamonds.” Amethyst added in.

“And if she ever came back, we would know about it, since our warp pad at the temple seems to be the only functioning one that can go from here to Homeworld.” Steven said, contributing to the shared consciousness of doubt that’s all around them.

“True. Well, that one and the one at Little Homeworld.” Amethyst mentioned passively, but it ultimately caused more harm than intended. Steven’s stomach began to ache a little, while Connie began to rock back and forth with her right eye visibly twitching.

“Oh… oh man. Not again.” Steven said, placing a hand over his gem, noticing how warm it felt. Warmer than usual. “Ok… guys, I think I need to go lay down for a bit. Maybe talk more this afternoon?

“Yeah. let’s just head back to the beach house. Take a breather. Maybe kind of relax and deal with this later.” Connie said, her eye still slightly twitching. She extended a hand and helped Steven up. “I’ll make us some tea, we’ll watch some TV, unwind. It’ll be ok.”

“Yeah man. Let’s head back. No more worrying about this for now.” Amethyst said, gently patting Steven on the shoulder. “I’ll even make us a sad nest. Or, maybe call it… the resting nest?”

“Y-yeah. That... that actually sounds awesome. Thanks, you two.” Steven said, his pain slowly subsiding while he pulls the two of them closer and gave them both hugs.

Much of the midday and afternoon was spent with Steven taking it easy while Connie and Amethyst watching over him from time to time. It didn’t need to be said among themselves that there was a problem with Steven’s gem. That was a no brainer to those closest to him. But while one hangs out with Steven, the other scopes around. Connie had asked around to see if they had seen anything unusual to no avail. Even her own father was dumbstruck when shown the footprints and markings. They looked at it from all angles, and the evidence was damning to their hopes. They might have an old visitor on their hands. A dangerous one.

Evening came. And after Dinner, they set out for a stake out. The plan was to just only monitor and see if it was anyone else. Anyone at all. Even the idea of Onion wearing clown shoes would be a major relief, despite not knowing about the micro foot prints. Nothing should be this much of a mystery in a normal life. But at this point, Steven and Connie have only known the abnormal life. Maybe someday, they’ll find their normalcy. For right now, they need to find a trespasser.

The night could not be more perfect. Clear sky, full moon. Perfect storm. The only hindrance is the possibility of a ‘too many cooks’ kind of situation. Sitting behind a small sand dune a few meters away were Steven and Connie, staring down the ruined lot. Amethyst and Peridot, on the other hand, were preoccupied. Mostly with their fingers nearly touching each other.

“I’m not getting it.” Peridot said, two index fingers pointing to each other in front of her face.

“Do you have one eye closed?” Amethyst said, her index fingers spaced far enough apart that she was mesmerizing herself with the phantom finger. “Seriously, I had that problem too my first time seeing it.”

“What? Of course, both my eyes are open!” Peridot said, opening her left eye immediately. She knew Amethyst couldn’t have seen that, since she was entranced by the optical illusion.

“Maybe they’re too far away from each other?” Amethyst suggested before turning away and looking over at Peridot. “Wait… ok I see your problem. You need to move your hands closer you your face. and make sure you do it slowly.”

Feeling slightly embarrassed in front of her cool friends, she sheepishly, and slowly moved her hands closer to her face.

“I’m sorry, Amethyst. I’m really not seeing what you see- OH MY STARS! THERE IT IS!” Peridot squealed loudly. This caused both Steven and Connie to be shaken from their concentration, and started furiously looking around.

“Where?! Where’s the meanie, freaky, spaghetti lady!?” Connie roared, pulling her sword from beneath the sand where she have shallowly buried it.

“Amethyst, Peridot.” Steven said in a hushed whisper, and sounding annoyed. “We need to stay quiet. I know it’s boring work, but the quieter we are, the sooner we might jump her. And if we’re screaming about phantom fingers, we’re going to have to come back out here another night. And Connie, why did you bring your sword? You promised.”

“I… I know, Steven. I’m sorry. I just wanted us to have a few tricks up out sleeves.” Connie said, sounding very guilty. “Or in this case, in the sand. It would have been a last resort tactic at most.”

“You just yanked it out of the ground after Peridot freaked out about the phantom finger thing.” Steven said flatly. “Please Connie… I don’t want things to go south. I really can’t handle that right now. But if things go lopsided, or we find out she’s trying do dig her way to see the cluster or something, I’ll let you do the coup de gras. No shattering.”

“Fair enough. I promise. I won’t attack.” Connie said, sinking her sword back into the sand. “But if she’s going to be over there, I’m going to have to find a way to smuggle the sword near there.”

“Well, you smuggled it here with us, so smuggling it into there would probably be a piece of cake.” Steven said, his stomach grumbling loudly. Connie and Amethysts face turned to a state of concern.

“Eh… Steven? You sure you’re up for doing this?” Amethyst asked, diverting her attention away from the dazed and hypnotized Peridot.

“Yeah. I just… I want cake for some weird reason. Ube roll. I think I have a slice floating around at home.” Steven said, remembering the morning of the drill, and how he still has Lars’s Ube roll in a bubble somewhere.

“I wouldn’t try to find it. Or maybe you should. That thing would have turned rotten by now.” Amethyst replied with caution in her voice. “Those bubbles of ours might be able to take a beating, but a refrigeration unit and/or time freezing device it doesn’t make.”

“Oh… uh-oh.” Steven said, remembering a egg salad pita he was trying to get around to eating a year ago. He wasn’t sure what was worth dreading more: Spinel back up to her old tricks, Or a bubble that may contain something 10 times worse. “Going to table the hunt for the pita sandwich for another time. For now, staking out.”

Moments had gone by. Amethyst had inadvertently fallen asleep on the rest of the group. The only time the silence was broken was when a small alarm buzzing came from Connie’s phone. It struck at the hour of 2. Connie had a habit of staying up late. Whether it be because she would be up studying a subject she was really focused on, playing online games with Peridot and Amethyst, or staying up and talking to Steven, It would have just been a sign of needing to sleep.

“Guys… I don’t think Spinel’s going to show up.” Connie whispered, yet yawning loudly. “Maybe try again tomorrow?”

“Yeah… or put up some form of sensor equipment and cameras to catch her in the act.” Steven mentioned, throwing around ideas, hoping someone would find a flaw in the plan.

“Nah. Already set up some sensors. No Spinel so far.” Peridot said, sounding tired herself.

“Hrmm… Yeah, we’ll try again tomorrow." Steven said, standing up and stretching his legs.

“Probably best.” Peridot said, pressing a few buttons on her computer pad. “I mean. The only thing that popped up was some moody, hooded teenager with a bag of funny looking dinner rolls.”

Steven and Connie froze in terror and sheer shock of the amount of stupidity that hit them. It even hit hard enough for Amethyst to wake up, walk over to Peridot, and grind her knuckles into her hair.

“You have got to be kidding me, Peri!” Amethyst silently growled while giving Peridot a harsh noogie. “What the hell? Did you accidentally leave your last brain-cell with Lapis, or was it just her week to have it?”

“GAH! How was I suppose to know she would be wearing a hoodie? She already has light infused over-garments! There would be no need for her to be wearing one.” Peridot protested.

“Was she still there?” Steven asked Peridot, still enduring her punishment.

“Yes! Yes! She was still there!” Peridot shrilled loudly.

“No time to waste. We charge!” Connie declared, pulling her sword, once again, out of the sand.

“No, Connie! Wait!” Steven called out to her. 

But it was too late. She was already bolting up the beach towards the lot, where for a brief moment, Steven did see some form of movement among the standing pieces of wood. Steven bolted after her, with Amethyst and Peridot in toe. Fearing that Connie would charge right on in, he was taken aback to see that she had stopped right at the gate and looked back at the group, catching up to her.

“Connie, what the heck?!” Steven whispered, sounding frustrated.

“What?” Connie asked, looking almost as frustrated. “I’m just making sure we have her right where we want her. Just closing the gap. I promised that I wouldn’t attack unless you said so.”

Things began to feel tense between the two of them. As Connie was picking the lock again, Steven could only look on and wonder if Connie will be able to keep her cool. Normally, she can. She was one of the most level headed people he’s ever known, tying 1st with Garnet and Priyanka. But this isn’t a normal situation. They were entering a gated area, a place where once stood a place. A home. Connie’s home. A warm place filled with memories, laughter’s, hugs, and love. A home, now reduced to ash, rubble, and splintered wood. He could sense Connie’s pain, and how much she wanted vengeance. And deep down, Steven wanted it too. Or he just wanted the pain to go away. The anger. Even if it meant poofing and bubbling Spinel. He would do anything to take that poison out of Connie. For now, only time can fix that. Steven can only hope for a peaceful resolution. His mom’s mistakes are taking a toll on his conscience.

*click*

“I’m in.” Connie whispered, slowly taking off the lock from the gate. “Amethyst, oil the hinges. We’re going in quiet.”

Amethyst walked around Steven, and to the other end of the gate. She pulled out a small bottle of what seemed to be motor oil. Resisting the urge to drink it, she doused the hinges, making sure it got into every crevasse to make sure it wouldn’t make any sound. Connie gently opened the gate slowly. Confident that it wouldn’t make a sound, she opened it wider, and let Steven take the lead into the abandoned lot. They stayed low, watched their steps, and kept an eye out. It didn’t take long for them to hear a voice.

“Right… so Humans have this thing called a ‘living room’, which I’m guessing is a room where they just live. They stay alive only in that room or outside of the house. Not sure why they would have any other rooms though.” A sickeningly familiar voice spoke behind one of the walls where the living room was. “I mean, if that’s the case, why have a bedroom. Or a bathroom. Or this ‘kitchen’… yeah, Pink Diamond came up with the silliest names.”

Steven’s gem began to feel like it was on fire. His insides were churning harshly. He didn’t need to look back to know that Connie was clenching her teeth tightly. This needs to end, now. Mustering all the courage he had, he stood upright and turned the corner around the wall, and into where the old living room was. His blood turned to ice at the sight of what was in front of him. It was a person; their back was facing Steven. The person wore a dark grey hoodie. The hood covering her head showed two awkward lumps on top. Those pigtails… They haunted him. Looking lower, the person was wearing very skinny jeans. But not skinny enough to actually show the shape of her very thin, noodle-like legs. The one thing that got him. More than anything. The one that caused his gem to feel like it was replaced with burning coals, was the shoes. Those were the one thing she couldn’t have been able to hide. In the moonlight, they shown like 2 red, awkward looking balloons. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Man, things are finally coming together now. My pad is going to look really human. Carpeted walls, mirrors on the ceiling, toilets in every corner of the house, and maybe just dump animal hair on the ground.” Spinel said, putting her hands on her hips. “This will be the most human house on earth.”

“I honestly don’t think you know how humans live.” Steven said, breaking the silence. The air froze, as well as time. The small pebbles that were sitting in front of her had shifted their attention away from Spinel, and towards Steven. Despite Steven’s stern demeaner, they were happy and surprised to see him there.

“PINK!” The pebbles cheered. “We found Pink again! Pink Diamond! Oh Pink, we missed you!”

Steven’s gem caused the aches to get worse. Every time they say her name, his gem began to cause a searing amount of pain. Through all of the pain, he had to keep composure.

“Steven! My buddy! My pal! My dinner roll bro! I didn’t think you were still living around here!” Spinel said cheerfully. The lines that went down her cheeks were gone now, but her pony tails were as frizzled as they were when he last saw her. “Oh man, how’s things been?”

“Tiring. Stressful. You did leave a huge mess for me to clean up.” Steven said flatly, as the pebbles climbed all over him. “Gee, it’s really swell to meet all my mom’s old… victims… again.”

“Is vic-tem new word for friend?” One of the pebbles asked Steven. “Oooo! Yay! We are Pink Diamonds vic-tems! Earth is funny.”

Steven regretted his words instantly. The pebbles were hanging off his clothes, and chanting the word ‘victim’, while Spinel chuckled at the perfect representation of Steven’s internal turmoil. If it had not been for Garnet’s meditation practices with Connie, and Pearl teaching him about stoicism, Steven would have snapped right then and there. For now, he embraced being as neutral as the air around him.

“So… why are you here?” Steven asked bluntly.

“Oh… well… You see, a while ago, the Diamonds wanted to give Pink a playmate so she would stop pestering them all the time. So they de-”

“No, Spinel. Why exactly are you here, on earth, in this exact spot?” Steven rephrased the question, doing his hardest to not sound annoyed.

“Well… I’m just bumming around. Exploring the world I nearly destroyed. Thought about maybe making a small little human house here.” Spinel said, her arms widening to indicate the area around her.

“You want to move here? To Beach City?” A shocked Steven asked. “The place that you turned into a pink hellscape of fire, poisonous rivers of space poison, and destruction?”

“Yep!” Spinel said, grinning from ear to ear.

The Pebbles had tried their best to crawl into Stevens facial orifices, but to no avail. Steven was almost on his last nerve.

‘Just breathe, Steven. flexibility. Trust. Love. Do it for Connie. For the gems. Keep it together.’ Steven thought to himself desperately as he regained composure. ‘Keep it up, Biscuit! You’re doing great, schtew-ball. Dad… dad would say that right now…’

“So… a bit of bad news. There really isn’t a lot of homes for sale here. But we could try to find you someplace to stay in Little Homeworld. I think you would really like it there.” Steven said, grinning while trying to sound like a gracious host.

“Say no more Steven! I already know where I want to stay!” Spinel yelled happily. “Wanna take a guess, buuuuuuuuuddy?”

Steven knew what was coming. The pieces were already there. The rhyme solved. He looked over at the section of standing wall that Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot were standing behind. This won’t end well.

“Um… Ocean City?” Steven sheepishly asked. He was close. She was going to move to a new place that was on fire for a while.

“Nah, Silly! I’m moving in right here!” Spinel declared loudly. Steven’s heart grew cold, while his gem was red hot. And through some form of telepathy, he knew Connie clutched that sword she had on her. A tear streaked down his face. “Yep. This very lot. I mean, not sure what was here, but it’s gone now. Might have been some abandoned beach house or something. I mean, if it was ever important to anyone, it would have been rebuilt, right? Must have been some dump. Time to make a new dump!”

To Steven’s left side, the wall that Connie was behind had a sword protruding out. It was drawn back for a second, only for it to make two long cuts going up and down. The next second, the small section of wall came crashing down, showing a tear stained face of a knight walking through the improvised whole in the wall. Connie was furious. The look in her eyes were not of warmth and knowledge, but of burning embers of nearly 6 months of festering rage. And behind Connie, came Amethyst and her whips, as well as Peridot and a few modified robinoids hovering in the air. Their small laser barrels were fixated on Spinel.

“You. Fucking. BITCH!” Connie roared through the tears. “This place has more relevance, more worth, and more reason to exist than your pink, goofy bitch-ass self and the fuck all Diamond Authority combined, times one thousand!”

Amethyst and Peridot looked at Connie, and tried to hold back their laughter and cheering. The mood only got worse.

“Eh. Who are you? You kind of look familiar, but… wait… I know you!” Spinel exclaimed in surprise.

“You fucking better know who I-” Connie began to growl before being interrupted.

“You’re the waitress from that diner over at that keystone place!” Spinel interrupted. “I knew it was you! Have you come to give me that $5.23 in change? I said you could keep it.”

Steven froze in fear and in pain. He wanted to intervene, but he was helpless. Even the pebbles froze for a short time before scuttling away.

“Wa…waitress? A waitress? A fucking waitress? Are you shitting me?!” Connie yelled at Spinel, not paying attention to Steven, and the pained look on his face. “Does this fucking sword look familiar to you?”

Connie held up her sword in the moonlight. And with one glance, Spinel’s face went from being care-free, to absolute terror.

“This sword was made by a very dangerous, rogue Bismuth. A Bismuth who had created weapons that could shatter the Diamonds themselves with ease. A Bismuth, who forged this sword, jut in case things went south, and I had to waste a few tall-as-shit bitches. A sword made for me. My name is Constance Geetha Maheswaran: devoted knight, best friend, and lover to Steven Quartz Universe.” Connie said with gritted teeth. “And you’re standing on top of the remnants of my house which YOU fucking destroyed! And right where you’re standing is where the loveseat was when Steven and I would listen to it rain! And right next to it was the couch where we made out! And on the other side of the room was the entry way into the dining room where all my friends and family celebrated my 15th birthday! This place has history! History your bitch- ass destroyed!”

Spinel’s face was stuck in a state of mild confusion for a few moments while Connie spoke about her old house. Spinel answered with the worst possible answer anyone would dare think of.

“Eh… constant gator mahawa now?” Spinel asked flatly, breaking away from the idea that Connie was a threat, which may be the ultimate mistake. “Also, I’m Steven’s best friend. I mean, I guess this crazy lady can be your knight and liver or something. I don’t know what those are. But he’s my best friend, so you better shuffle on somewhere else.”

‘This gem is more insane than Aqua.’ Steven thought to himself. He, Amethyst, and Peridot have never seen anyone try to bury themselves with such vigor and energy before.

“It’s Maheswaran, Bitch!” Connie shouted at Spinel. “It’s meaning dates back further than the gem rebellion. It means ‘Lord and protector of the universe’. And in this case, I’m his protector, and the protector of this planet as well! And right now, I see you as being a very major threat that needs to be eliminated.”

“Connie… wait.” Steven spoke, trying to shake off the searing pain. But Connie could not be swayed.

“No, Steven… It’s too late… She needs to die.” Connie spoke. Hot tears flowing from her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You wanna come at me, meat tube? Wanna fight over this plot of land?” Spinel said, taunting Connie into a fight while jokingly waving her comically large fists in the air like an old boxer. “Nya, put em up! Put em up!”

“BITCH, IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP!” Connie roared as she attempted to charge at Spinel, only to be stopped by Steven. 

His gem had begun to glow brightly through his shirt. Even if they could walk around Steven, it would still be impossible. Steven had bubbled them instantly, and without touching them. Connie, confused for only a second, noticed Steven’s face. It showed a state of contorted pain and anguish. A mixture of fury and suffering. Connie was slowly coming to her senses.

“Ste…Steven?”

“I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS! I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” Steven yelled through his teeth. “All of this… This was my mom’s fault… my fault. My fucking mistakes!”

Amethyst and Peridot grew wary of how the situation is unfolding. Their only option was to get behind Steven, and try to talk him down.

“Eh… you ok, there, budd-” Spinel attempted to casually ask before being interrupted.

“I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING BUDDY, SPINEL!” Steven growled. This caused Spinel to be in a state of unbridled horror. This wasn’t a new thing for her. “CAUSE I’M A DAMN MONSTER! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!”

Steven swung his head towards Connie and her bubbled prison. She saw what terrified Spinel so badly. Steven’s eyes had turned into the shape of a diamond.

“Steven… no…” Connie whispered.

“AND THE LAST THING I NEED IS TO BE REMINDED OF HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER I AM!” Steven growled. “BECAUSE IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING I DID WRONG, ONE MORE MISTAKE, ONE MORE PROBLEM MY DAMN MOM DID, I’M GOING TO FUCKING LOOSE IT!”

In a brief, but powerful moment, the ground shook hard as a pressure wave struck them all, causing Amethyst and Peridot to be knocked onto the ground. Connie and Spinel, on the other hand, were swiftly tossed to either side of the destroyed living room. Both of their bubbles had popped in the initial wave, causing their bodies to be flung without any protection. While spinel was knocked into a pile of debris, Connie was flung right into part of a wooden frame, and then fell to the ground on her back. Connie slowly got up and turned to look at Steven with absolute horror. Steven had turned completely pink. For a brief moment, all was silent. All the people who were with him looked on in horror. Even Spinel, who seemed to be more immobilized than she had ever been in a while, could only look on in abject fear. The kind that comes with the fact that they might be dying very soon. Connie slowly limped over to Steven, while Amethyst and Peridot did the same.

“Wha…wha…” Steven mumbled, looking down at his glowing hands. His eyes still having the shape of diamonds in them. He looked up at Connie, who looked just as afraid as Steven was. “What’s…What’s happening to me, Connie?”

“I… I don’t know, Biscuit.” Connie spoke, sounding terrified. “You… Steven… I…”

Suddenly, Steven had collapsed to his knees. His body became light, and without strength. The pink glow began to fade, but so did Steven.

“Dammit! Steven!” Amethyst was heard yelling while running towards him. “You not going to be fading on me.” 

“We got to get him back to the house!” Connie’s voice could be heard, sounding panicked.

“I’ll call in the medi-noids. We can get him there fast with those. They have stretchers” Peridot curtly spoke

“I’m coming too! Lemme help!” Spinel’s voice was heard through the darkness.

“Fuck off, bitch! This was your doing!” Connie yelled. “Can someone bubble her and toss her into the ocean or something!”

“But I know what’s wrong!” Spinel’s voice echoed through the darkness.

Steven’s consciousness faded in and out. Sometimes, he feels someone holding his hand. Sometimes, a small kiss on the forehead. Other times, something cold would touch his chest, or his fore head. The one thing that he could detect, being in and out of consciousness, was sounds. Voices.

“What happened out there?” One deep stern voice was heard.

“We caught Spinel trying to build a house over ours at the gated lot.” A softer voice was heard, pleading for reason.

“Oh, please! It’s not like I was going to destroy everything you know and love.” A squeaky voice echoed before being interrupted.

“Still on time out, Spinel!” A deeper, yet soothing voice was heard. “That means no talking!”

“You tell her, Garnet!” A friendly and familiar voice sounded through the dark.

“Don’t think I’m not angry at you 4 either, Amethyst.” The voice of Garnet was heard.

“We potentially stopped a violent and psychotic criminal from creating a base of operations merely a few blocks from ours, and you’re angry at us?!” A shrill, offended voice screeched out.

“Enough! Everyone but Connie and Amethyst, out! Doctors orders!” The first voice spoke out. “OK, you two, from the beginning…”

Faded in, and out. His consciousness acted like a pendulum. Small flickers of an image could be seen in the dark. The voices could be heard again.

“I’m sorry I did that, Connie. but you were going to skewer her with a frying pan!” Amethysts voice was heard. “Wasn’t sure how you were going to do that, but… how’s the arm?”

“It’s not bad… just a couple of bruises, but no permanent harm.” Connie’s soft voice was heard. “Also, I guess we’ll never know, now will we?”

“Yikes, Connie…” Amethyst replied to the rhetorical question.

“But, seriously, thanks, Ams.” Connie said. “I would have shattered her. She just gets on my nerves all the time. It may be a bit taxing, but I would rather be here by Steven’s side than out there.”

“Yeah. I understand that, but you need to get some fresh air from time to time, you know?” Amethyst said, sounding wise again.

“what do you think windows are for?” Connie asked. “I think it would be best if I just hang out here.”

“Hmm… yeah.” Amethyst replied. “Mind if I hang out here too?”

“Want to help me make a coma nest?” Connie asked.

“Girl, what kind of question is that?” Amethyst asked in return with her usual sassiness. “Let’s get some pillows and turn on some lo-”

“No coma nests!” A voice came from down the hall.

“Well… Priyanka didn’t say ‘No coma FORTS’.” Amethyst said.

“Because I don’t have to!” Dr. Maheswaran said. “And for the last time, Steven’s not in a coma!”

Back into the darkness again. This time, an image of Rose Quartz can be seen briefly, before he could see light.

Steven was brought back to the sight of a pen light shining over his eyes. His hand had gripped something soft and warm.

“Ok. You see how the irises retract like that?” Priyanka asked Connie and Amethyst. “That’s basic sign of normal brain activity. So again. Not a coma.”

“To be fair, Priyanka.” Amethyst spoke. “I didn’t say ‘coma’, I said ‘karma’.”

“No, you didn’t.” Priyanka said flatly, causing Amethyst to snort.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Amethyst said with a slight chuckle.

“Now will you excuse me; I still have some forms to fill out for new fluids.” Priyanka said as she walked out of the room.

“We can just go to the store and get some water.” Amethyst called out to her. “Or, heck, just get it out of the bathroom sink!”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know that, you goofy grape!” Priyanka called back down the hall to Amethyst.

“Heh, yeah. I know.” Amethyst chuckled. Before turning back to look at Steven.

“Hmm… hey Connie. I just had an idea.” Amethyst said, sounding mildly pensive.

“Oh no.” Connie groaned. “For the last time, we can’t take him around town, wearing a buttoned Hawaiian shirt and shades.”

“No, Connie. I mean something more constructive.” Amethyst said, reiterating what she meant. “You know about that cake Steven wanted to eat a couple of days ago? I might have found it.”

“Seriously?” Connie asked, before asking another one in a lower tone. “What does it look like?”

“Picture anything you’ve ever seen in any text books about fungus or deadly diseases. It’s kind of like a natural petri dish of weird fungus's.” Amethyst replied softly.

“Wow… if it looks that bad, then it probably smells worse.” Connie spoke, gently holding Steven’s hand.

“Oh yeah. How did you think I found it? It was coming THROUGH the bubble.” Amethyst chuckled. “that thing was in my room the entire time! I have to move it out and put it somewhere under the destroyed pier north of here. Maybe that might be enough to wake him up.”

“Oh heck, no! That would make this room smell horrible!” Connie protested while looking down at Steven, who’s eyes were slowly opened. She knew Steven was awake. “Actually… maybe the smell of fresh ube roll cake could wake him?”

“That… oh…” Amethyst said, quickly looking at Steven, and then grinning at Connie. “That would probably do it. But at this time of day… how long of a wait would it be to get one?”

“Around this time?” Connie asked in return, glancing at Steven. “Maybe… 20 minutes?”

“Yeah. 20 minutes.” Amethyst said in return. “I think it would be about 20 minutes to get a cake.”

“Thank you, Amethyst.” Connie said as Amethyst left the room.

A moment of silence was held in the air as Connie looked back on Steven, who’s eyes were half open.

“She’s gone now.” Connie said softly, moving closer and giving Steven a kiss on the forehead. “Steven… I’m so sorry.”

“No, Connie… I’m sorry.” Steven’s voice croaked. Connie was quick to take a water canteen from his nightstand and moved it over to him, a straw already inside. The first few sips felt like heaven.

“Don’t talk too much, Steven. you’ve been sleeping for a couple of days.” Connie said. “And you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who let her get the better of me. Then again, we were never really introduced properly.”

“Connie…” Steven mumbled. “I should know how to control these powers. I should have known better. It’s-”

Connie had interrupted him in mid-sentence with a kiss.

“Connie…” Steven said, looking slightly shocked. “I… haven’t brushed my teeth in days.”

“And?” Connie asked, lifting an eyebrow. All Steven can do is blush.

“Steven, what happened out there, those weren’t new powers.” Connie spoke after taking a small sip of Steven’s water. “We all should have known things in out life. But we have no control over that. But what we can do is learn the things we wished we learned before. This is some new stuff. And it’s the first time we were in an actual fight in years. And this was after being hit with that rejuvenation thing.”

“I… Well, you might be right.” Steven said, looking down at his stomach to see some sensor diodes attached to his gem. “Um… What’s going on here?”

“oh, Peridot wanted to see what was up with your gem.” Connie said, looking down on the small mess of wires. “but now that you’re awake, time to pull the plug.”

Steven and Connie grinned as they picked off the diodes. A Split second later, a shriek came from the living room.

“Oh my gosh! Steven’s dead!” Peridot shrieks.

“NOOO! I HAVENT GOTTEN MY REDEMPTION ARCH YET!” Spinel added. Almost as though she was being sincere.

“She’s still here?” Steven asked Connie.

“Yeah… she… she kind of surrendered herself?” Connie replied. “Not sure what happened, but she’s not the gem we knew a while ago.”

“She surrendered herself?” Steven asked, hoping for better clarification.

“Yeah. she’s pretty much terrified of you.” Connie replied. “Steven… your eyes back there…the skin glowing.”

“Yeah… I’m scared too, Connie.” Steven said, holding onto Connie’s hand. “Connie, there’s something I need to do. Something… I don’t think you’ll like.”

“What is it?” Connie asked, sounding worried.

“Connie… I think I need to see a therapist.” Steven blurted out. He wasn’t sure what the backlash would be, but nothing came. “What happened last night… you know how sometimes my emotions affect my gem, or the other way around? I don’t want that to ever happen again. I need to regain control. I know that not everything is a problem I need to solve, but I still feel like it is. And this is a major problem. I love you. And I know you and Amethyst are trying to help… but I think I need some more hel-” 

Connie, without warning, latched her arms around the slightly weakened Steven and hugged him tightly.

“Steven… That’s awesome.” Connie whispered.

“So… you don’t think less of me? You don’t think I’m weak?” Steven asked Connie, hugging her back.

“Steven, this is the bravest thing you can do.” Connie answered. “You’re already strong, but doing this is a sign that you’re stronger than you think.”

‘but… hmmm.” Steven tried to find an argument or protest to be had, but none can be found. Instead, he felt safe in her arms. The scent of lavender wafted around him. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m your girlfriend, I’m always right.” Connie said jokingly.

“Don’t forget the lord of the universe.” Steven added. “Which, by the way, is one of the top 5 coolest things about you.”

“And the other 4?” Connie asked.

“I’ll tell you, in time.” Steven answered as they slowly pulled away from each other. “For now, I’m going to need help finding a therapist.”

“I might know someone.” A voice fame from the doorway. Priyanka was leaning against the frame, and slowly putting on surgical gloves. “Also, glad to see you’re awake, Mr. Universe. And you’re hugging my daughter for a longer-than-appropriate amount of time. Not a smart move.”

With the last glove, she pulled on the wrist part of the glove, and snapped it back. This seemed to be her new way of intimidation. Sadly for her though. It’s not as effective as it used to be.

“Mom, seriously, you need to stop doing that. You’re wasting a lot of gloves.” Connie stated flatly before switching over to being empathetic. “The oceans are bad enough as it is. I mean, think of the sea turtles!”

“I have!” Priyanka said. “I’m almost on the verge in inventing surgical gloves for sea turtles.”

“They don’t perform surgery, mom.” Connie said, sounding slightly annoyed, but knows that she’s joking. “And you know that, mom. You know that!”

“That’s because they don’t have gloves to perform surgery.” Priyanka replied, causing Steven to chuckle, and Connie to bury her face in Steven’s chest.

“Pink me, Steven.” Connie groaned. “Just pink me and get it over with.”

“Not a chance, Connie.” Steven said, placing a hand on her head and slowly stroking her hair. “Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. i can't think of a better present Steven can give Connie than the present of practicing self-care. but this is kind of the beginning of alot of things in the AU. I don't think there will be any more interaction between this and the show. I'm going to kind of separate this from the show a little more, if the "leaks" are to be believed. Seriously, I'm going to try to devote more time to this arc. This is the beginning of the healing process. the last story was a mess, so i have nowhere else to go but up.
> 
> Happy jam-buds day.
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you to KahanniAlone for helping me write this. stay awesome.


End file.
